1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to data optimization technology, and particularly to an electronic device and method for optimizing music using the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
When a user is playing music using a music player in an electronic device, an equalizer of the music player may be utilized to alter the frequency response of the music player, and make certain instruments or voices more prominent, or enhance particular aspects of an instrument's tone. For example, the user may select one kind of music genres (e.g., jazz, blue, or rock) provided by the equalizer to play a specified song, however, this selection has to be manually done. That is, the equalizer cannot determine the music genres for songs to be played. Therefore, an efficient method for optimizing music using the electronic device is desired.